Marvel Serect Wars (Bill's Mcu)
This is MCU Secret wars in my version of the Mcu this one is the first movie in Phase 5, and this is a Whole Phase Movie event and the story is based of the MCU secret wars event. CAST *Chadwick Boseman as T'challa/Black Panther *John Kransinski as Reed Richards/Mr Fantastic and Reed Richards/The Maker *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-man *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/ Sheriff Strange *Bree Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Alexandra Rachael Rabe as Morgan Stark *Tye Sheridan as Cyclops *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster/Thor *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star Lord AND *Keanu Reeves as Victor von Doom/DR DOOM WITH *Tobey Maquire as Reese the Molecule Man Camos *Chris Evans as Steve Rodgers *Josh Brolin as Thanos the Mad Titan *Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson as voice of The Thing *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Monique Ganderton as Proximia Midnight *Iwan Rheon as Maximus the Mad *Oscar Issac as Namor *Liam Hemsworth as Johnny Storm/Human torch *Emliy Blunt as Sue storm/Invisible Woman *Roshan Fegan as Miles Morales/Spider-man *Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Mark Rufflo as Professor Hulk Plot we see Space and we hear a voice over from Morgan Stark. "The end of worlds is coming we have days till the last world comes crashes into ours. The illuminati tried everything" we see Steve Rodgers taken out of Time after endgame welding an infinity gauntlet with all the stones in it but we see him failed "we have 4 Days until it's over" we see Morgan was talking to a team of young heroes including Hawkeye's Daughter and a Grown up Cassie Lang and they are on a floating Raft from SWORD We see The Avengers Facility in upstate New York which was repaired after endgame and we see Professor Hulk with a Vibratiaum Arm to cover up the damage from endgame and Hulk is looking at the possible future with the whole world is ending even the multiverse is ending and then we hear James Rhodes land with Carol Danvers walking into the lab in the facility and they hulk said "Carol get Reed on the Phone to get hear" then the hanger door opens and Reed lands the fantsticar with the other members of the former Illuminati "Black Panther and Doctor strange" then t'challa is telling everyone that Namor isn't coming due to having king stuff in Atlantis but then Reed looks at the monitor's and they see that they cant stop the Collison of the multiverse so Hulk said can we anyone could help doctor strange suggest victor von doom but reed said no they wont include a villain into this mix. 4 days later as doctor strange leaves the facility Huge Helicarriers appear in the sky over the facility and they open fire on the facility the facility is destroyed but just in time Dr strange opens up a Portal and the Fantastic 4 jumps out and they hanger is barey holding up so Hulk said he will need all help on this then the Raft from Sword lands with Morgan Stark inside saying come inside but reed said to evactuate this place we'll get on the ship but as the raft flies over new York the helicarriers was also laying waste to new York and we see Jane foster Thor, Spider-man, Cyclops and Star lord the raft lands and reed and t'challa is about to pilot out of the destrctuion